Que retient elle de sa vie ?
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: "Je m'appelle Helen Magnus et aujourd'hui, je vais mourir".


**Que ****retient-elle ****de ****sa ****vie?**

**Auteure: A tout hasard, moi? **

**Résumé: «Je m'appelle Helen Magnus, […] et aujourd'hui je vais mourir»**

**Genre: Angst **

**Disclaimer : Mes multiples comptes à l'étranger me permettent d'écrire pour le plaisir et de refuser toute offre d'emploi de la part de Sanctuary, je ne possède ainsi, aucun des personnages et rien de la série d'ailleurs. Juste des autographes qu'ils ont bien voulu me signer. Bande d'ingrats! **

**NDLR : Enjoy? Read and Review...Please?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>__**Debout **__**devant **__**ses **__**illusions **__**une **__**femme **__**que **__**plus **__**rien **__**ne **__**dérange**__**».**_

Tricentenaire. Elle était tricentenaire, trois cent ans et trente-trois petites années. Il fut un temps où elle avait commencé à douter de sa longévité. Lorsque la fatigue avait commencé à l'envahir, et que son premier – et unique- cheveux blanc étaient arrivés après presque deux cent ans d'existence; elle avait bien cru que son heure était venue. Mais elle avait survécu, comme toujours. Et voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui... Où en était-elle d'ailleurs?

Elle avait tout vu, tout subit. Elle avait tout fait voir et tout fait subir. Chaque sévices et chaque humiliation reçue avait été rendue, pas toujours justement.

_**« Détenue **__**de **__**son **__**abandon **__**son **__**ennui **__**lui **__**donne **__**le **__**change. **__**Que **__**retient-elle **__**de **__**sa **__**vie **__**qu'elle **__**voudrait **__**revoir **__**en **__**peinture, **__**dans **__**un **__**joli **__**cadre **__**verni **__**en **__**évidence **__** sur **__**un **__**mur**__**?»**_

On l'avait toujours définie comme une acharnée de travail. Mais elle n'avait aucun mérite, après tout qui ou quoi pourrait l'empêcher de travailler si dur? Un mari? Des enfants? Une famille? Rien de tout ça, plus rien de tout ça. Jamais elle n'avait regardé en arrière, pas une minute, pas une seule fois. Tout simplement parce que cela aurait été trop difficile, elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait regarder en arrière. Chaque parcelle de souvenir heureux, chaque étincelle de bonheur étaient chassées par une vague de douleur en un battement de cil.

_Un__battement__de__cil_.. Voilà comment la plupart des gens sur le point de mourir décrivent leur vie; _«Elle __est __passée __en __un __battement __de __cil»_, disent-ils. Mais pas la sienne. Elle avait eu le temps de souffrir de chaque mouvement de paupière.

Elle avait tout vu mais pas vécu, elle avait tout eu mais tout perdu.

Et aujourd'hui, aux termes de sa vie elle ne craignait qu'on ne trouve sur sa tombe en épitaphe : _« A-t-elle __vraiment __vécu? »_

_**« Mais **__**ses **__**rêves **__**en **__**elle **__**se **__**fondent **__**maintenant **__**son **__**espoir **__**serait **__**d'être...**_

_** Juste quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bien, une amie à qui l'on tient,**_

_** Juste quelqu'un de bien »**_

Il était bien trop tard pour les regrets, et les remords auraient été déplacé. Et pourtant...Pourtant si elle en avait l'occasion, peut être réécrirait-elle l'histoire différemment. Elle avait certes voué sa vie au service de toute une communauté, juré sa protection; mais sa position l'avait amené à plus de paperasse et de diplomatie, plus de crises mondiales à gérer que l'apport d'un soutien direct à une personne, à un ami. Outre la raison de sa longévité qui avait eu raison de tous ses amis et sa famille proche; qui se souviendrait d'autre que de son rôle clef dans la création du réseau des sanctuaires? Qui se souviendrait d'_Helen_, la femme, l'amie?

_** « J'aime à penser que tous les hommes s'arrêtent parfois de poursuivre, l'ambition de marcher sur Rome et connaissent la peur de vivre, sur le bas côté de la route, sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. » **_

Peu de personne la considérait comme sage. D'une part parce que peu étaient les privilégiés qui connaissaient son secret. Elle n'existait d'ailleurs plus aux yeux du monde, d'un point de vue administratif. Et la minorité au courant de son âge « relativement élevé » -comme on le lui disait poliment- la pensait sénile. Si seulement, se disait-elle fréquemment. Si seulement la sénilité l'avait frappée il y a bien longtemps, l'ayant empêcher de subir l'agonie de ses amis, de William Zimmerman, de Kate Freelander et d'un de leur enfant, le départ d'Henry et de sa famille, la mort de son ami le plus cher et le plus vieux, cet adorable sasquatch au surnom de Bigguy.

Ainsi, la sagesse qu'elle _aurait__pu_accumuler aucours des siècles, lui aurait permis de donner ce conseil : Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant, de plus euphorisant que de connaître la peur de vivre, la peur de s'engager, la peur de ne _pas_ s'engager. Quand on a peur de perdre c'est qu'on a tout gagné... «Faites ce que je dis mais ne faites pas ce que je fais».

Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle fait, la vie qu'elle avait mené. Elle avait savouré son travail et la réussite de celui-ci. La protection des êtres qui le méritent, mais parfois, oui parfois, Elle aurait aimé être égoïste et faire les choses différemment, peut-être un peu plus normalement.

_**« Comme **__**des **__**gens **__**qui **__**parlent **__**et **__**qui **__**doutent **__**d'être **__**au **__**delà **__**des **__**apparences ».**_

Les apparences ne comptent que quand il y a quelqu'un pour vous prendre en considération, pour vous juger et vous critiquer.

Je m'appelle Helen Magnus et j'ai 333 ans, 2 mois, 4 jours et probablement quelques heures. J'ai été à la tête du _Sanctuary__Network_ durant presque 3 siècles. Et aujourd'hui, je vais mourir. J'ai exercé la médecine, parcouru le monde, effectué des milliers de recherches et résolus tout autant de mystères. Mais un subsiste encore :

_Suis-je __quelqu'un __de __bien,__Une __amie __à __qui __l'on __tient?_

_ Juste..Quelqu'un de bien._

* * *

><p><em>Fin!<em>

_Alors ? _


End file.
